Not just any hollow
by Motokolas
Summary: Let's see what Ichigo's hollow thinks of what happened in his 'life'... Hichigo's POV


**Not just any hollow** by motokolas

Disclaimer: bleach is obviously not mine

Hi! Here is my first story based on Bleach, more precisely on Hichigo (Ogihci/Shirosaki...)

English is not my native language, so please forgive my mistakes.

I hope you'll like this one-shot anyway

* * *

I'm a hollow. Just watch my black and amber eyes and my skin, as white as bones I like smashing, if you're not sure. But I'm not just any hollow. I'm like your reflection in a mirror, except that colors are not the same. But I'm not here to talk about that.

Listen to me now, 'mister strawberry'.

Despite what you think, it is not your weakness that gave me birth the way I am, but it is your strength. If your fucking own will wasn't so strong, you wouldn't be a Shinigami. I would have destroyed your soul simply to construct myself from it's fragments. Selfish isn't it?

When you crushed my mask for the very first time, I stayed well hidden, observing how you discovered Zangetsu. What an idiot you are for not noticing instantly the power placed in your clumsy hands! I wanted to scream : Hey you orange-headed jerk , I'm here! But Zangetsu tamed me, keeping me under his control. Under your control. My voice wasn't loud enough for you to hear it, just like the old man's one was until you said his name.

I still can't believe you did all of it just to save a girl...just to see her, look in her eyes, feel her presence next to you, hear her commanding voice which is the only one capable of shutting your big mouth in a word. The only one that could make you doing everything and anything. That raven-heaired Shinigami called Rukia, so dear to your heart. No need to hide it. You can't hide anything from me.

At that time you didn't know that your death means also mean mine as you weren't aware of me inside you... Boy! you could have killed the both of us just for her you fool !

As I did NOT wish for it, I protected you with my mask against that man, the one with a wild _reiatsu_, his chest full of black tattoos and red hair held up in a pony tail. Thanks to me, you avoided lethal injuries. Later, you were (again) in trouble. As you were lying pitifully on the ground in a pool of your own bright red blood, Zangetsu called on me...and we met for the first time. You finally acknowledged my existence.

Of course, Zangetsu let you win against me. This is when I named you 'king'. How naïve you were... Did you think only because you 'won' you got ridden of me? You can't do that, I'm part of your power, whenever you like it or not. (But it seems that you have finally accepted this idea...)

You know Zangetsu doesn't like rain. Me, I don't mind it simply because anytime the sky of you inner world is cloudy or rainy, it means you're weak and I can influence you, Do you know why I actually like being a part of Zangetsu? Because he offers me a place where I am warm, where I can feel all of your strength, where I can almost touch your feelings, and where I'm not depressed by the incredibly desert inner world you have. Of course, all of this never stopped me from trying to take control over Zangetsu. Over you.

For the second time, I had to protect you from serious injuries with my mask.

After that, you learned bankai, and so did I. The more you powers were growing up, the more I became strong as well. I got some freedom.

You saved the girl and started to fight her brother, that blue-blooded Kuchiki Byakuya. You both released your bankai. And then... Well, I'm made of instincts and the most basic one is living. That is why I was finally 'out'... I saved your ass once again. You suck when I'm not here, you soft strawberry ! Okay, not so soft in fact because your will was strong enought to force me back in the deepest part of you soul. I just wanted to save us. How rude of you.

BUT...

After this, I gained even more freedom. Now my voice could reach you. You knew I was too strong now for you to control me. When you used you bankai against the Allancar next to the "crying" Ulquiorra , I tried to take control. You didn't let me do it of course. But still I wasn't powerless. I stopped your movements, allowing the enemy to hurt you. Just to show you that you weren't the only master of you body anymore.

And we met Grimmjow...Our fight was interrupted.

Then you were so scared of me, you didn't even dare using Zangetsu under it's shikai form! But that Rukia, the one you fought so badly for, talked to you. You decided to ask for help...yeah, I made YOU asking for HELP, even if you obviously never said it this way. Guess it is something I can be proud of. You came to find those "Vizards" that offered you their help.

We fought again in your inner world. Your body fully transformed into the hollow I really am as we did so. I thought I could become the King of this world. I was stronger than you! It would have been only natural for you to become my horse...But I discovered the hard way that your need to fight is as strong as an instinct. I just needed to point this fact out for you to realize it. And you did. I reminded you that leaving me even the slightest opening is giving me the crown.

After that we started to fight 'together' but you still didn't trust me enough to allow my mask to cover you face more than a few seconds. At least at the beginning.

Now we are fighting. Under the white and red mask, colors of bones and blood, your eyes are black and yellow as you're using my powers. Adrenaline is rushing through your veins, giving me the feeling to be...real. How strange... It is not less for killing than for feeling alive that I'm fighting with you right now.

I'm not just any hollow inside of you anymore, I'm YOUR hollow. Just don't forget, I will never be a 'pet-hollow'. Never forget that, Ichigo...

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading, reviews are always welcome


End file.
